


Not as it seems

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bookworm!Jared, Light Dom/sub, M/M, punk!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk Jensen, who everyone thinks is a total top, is a sub for Shy bookworm Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as it seems

Jensen adjusted his belt a little as he stepped out of the bathroom, heading down the stairs and out the door. Normally he wouldn’t get up on a Saturday before 1 to save his life, but a phone call changed that. To his friends he told them he was going to get some homework help, to his parents he was going to chill at a friends. If anyone really knew the truth, it would just be weird. Not that any of them would care about the gender of the person he was going to see, hell he would make out with both guys and girls in the halls at school. More, it was the who.

He supposed every school had a person like him and a person like Jared. Him who wore all black and metal, hair spiked and sometimes dyed if he felt the need. A few studs in each ear, one through his tongue and a stud right below his lower lip. Jared on the other hand was the opposite. Longer hair that always looked a little wind blown, polo shirts and he rarely wore jeans. Most of the time you could find him in the school library, where he helped out and would read for hours.

Sure Jensen best friend Chris knew about Jared, it wasn’t that he wanted to tell him, more the other male guessed and hit the target. Though Jensen cringed a little at the words.

"Whatever man, you wanna give it to the book worm like the bitch he is, I ain’t gonna stop ya."

Jensen had just laughed it off, but the way it was worded stayed with him, which is why he didn’t tell anyone the truth.

Finally getting to Jareds, he went around back and knocked on the side door. It only took a few moments before it opened and Jared smiled at him.

"Took you long enough." He said, letting Jensen in and leading him to his room.

"You woke me up, I had to get ready, what do you expect?" Jensen said, shucking his jacket off when they reached Jareds room.

"You not to be so mouthy for one." The taller male smirked, closing the door before pressing Jensen against it.

"I’m sorry."

"Just don’t let it happen again and I won’t have to punish you."

"Yes sir."

"That’s my good boy." Jared smiled, leaning in and kissing Jen softly.

On the outside, and as rumor would have it at school, Jensen was a total top and could dominate the world. Though it wasn’t what got him off, what he craved when he was between the sheets. He wanted to be controlled, told what to do and have the other person run the show. And shockingly, he found that in Jared. The first time had been when Jared had snapped at him, after a little incident in the locker rooms. All Jensen can really remember is Jareds clothes got messy when he dropped a bottle of soap on them. The taller teen had snapped and called him a few choice things and they had made Jensen harder than he could ever remember. After that things just fell into place and now he found himself over at Jareds as much as he could manage.

"Take off your shoes, socks and shirt." Jared commanded, breaking away from the kiss and stepping back.

Jensen did so quickly, getting down to the same level or undress as Jared was.

"On the bed."

He was quick to comply, moving onto the bed and laying on his back, spreading his legs.

"Such a good little slut for me, wanting me between your legs." Jared purred, moving to kneel between said extremities.

Jensen nodded, biting his lips as Jared undid his belt and pulled Jensens shorts off, leaving him in his boxers. The front of them was already tented out, a damp spot where his head was.

"Already so hard and wanting, can’t wait to hear you moan for me."

Leaning forward, Jared sucked the head through the rough material, making Jensen cry out a little, his hips shaking.

"Such pretty noises. I want to hear them all, no ones home."

"Yes, Sir."

Jared smiled and nodded, getting rid of Jensens boxers now, running his hands over his hips. Leaning in again, Jared took Jensens cock in slowly, teasingly. His tongue worked lightly against the slit, his hands holding Jens hips down.

It wasn’t all that big of a surprise how deep Jared could take his cock, seeing as how big of a mouth he had. Though it was still a pleasant shock, along with how mouthy he got when Jensen was under him. In school he would barely even answer questions in class, so hearing how dirty he could talk, was awesome.

Jensen was a moaning, shivering mess by the time Jared finally pulled off of him, reaching for the lube. He coated a few fingers, running one around the rim before sinking it in slowly.

"Mmm someones been a naughty boy." Jared tsked, his finger sliding easily into Jensen, already ready to accept another.

"It’s been a while, Sir."

"Been missing my cock have you? Want it so much."

"Always."

"Going to have to work on getting you over here more then." Jared smiled, adding a bit more lube and another finger.

"Yes, sir."

Jared smiled again, working his pants and boxers down and off, three fingers still working in Jensen. Once they were off, Jared pulled his fingers out so he could roll the condom, he grabbed out of the nightstand, down his length.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir. Please?"

Jared kissed him again as he lined himself up, pressing in slowly. Both of them moaning as he gave small thrusts to get himself fully into Jensen until he bottomed out.

"You can touch." Jared said, watching Jensens hands fidget a little.

"Thank you, Sir." Jensen smiled, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Jareds hair.

Pulling Jared into a kiss, he moaned as Jared started moving slowly at first, making sure he was in the clear. When Jensens moans just grew, he started moving faster, holding his hips, kissing him as much as he was getting kissed.

"Sir, oh Sir." Jensen whimpered, his hips trying to keep rhythm with Jareds thrusts.

"That’s my good boy, moan for me, let me hear you."

Jensen tilted his head back and let Jared kiss and nip lightly at his neck, doing his best to not leave marks. Not that anyone would really care, but Jared told him it would probably lead to some unfortunate boners in school seeing his mark on him. So he did his best to save him the embarrassment.

"May I touch myself?" Jensen asked, his cock throbbing against his stomach.

"You may."

Still holding Jareds hair in one hand, he reached down with his other and wrapped it around his cock. He could feel himself teetering on the edge, tho was trying to wait until Jared told him he could come.

"So close aren’t you? Fuck I can feel how tight you are." Jared groaned into his neck.

"Am. Please?" He asked.

"Come."

With a loud moan, Jensen did, come hitting just under his chin, his body shaking. Jared followed a few thrusts later, his head tilted back, mouth open in an o.

The taller teen kept thrusting softly until his cock was too soft, then he pulled out. Handing Jensen a few tissues, Jared cleaned himself up and disposed of the condom. Climbing into bed, Jensen rolled and held onto him.

"Always so perfect." Jared mumbled, tilting Jensens chin up, kissing him.

"Glad you think so, Sir."

"What would you say in a little bit to some breakfast and then a round two?"

"I’d like that."

"Thought you might." He smiled, pulling Jensen into another kiss.


End file.
